Hair bleaching is a well known process in the hair cosmetic field. Hair bleaching involves the application of an oxidizing agent to the hair for a period of time effective to achieve a desired lighter hair shade. The oxidizing agent typically is a hydrogen peroxide solution in concentrations ranging from 6 to 12% by weight. The hydrogen peroxide is applied to the hair under alkaline pH conditions and gradually lightens the shade of the hair by oxidizing the melanin that gives it color. 28% Ammonium hydroxide is typically added to the peroxide solution at the time of use to provide the highly alkaline environment needed during use.
To enhance the lightening efficacy of the hydrogen peroxide oxidizer, it is known to incorporate a persulfate salt as a “booster”. Sodium, potassium, ammonium persulfate salts, and mixtures thereof are provided in powder form, and are admixed with the hydrogen peroxide solution and the ammonium hydroxide solution at the time of use. The mixed product is then applied to the hair for a period of time effective to achieve the desired lighter hair shade. Because of the incorporation of the persulfate and when used with a 10 to 40% by volume hydrogen peroxide solution activated by the alkalizing agent, e.g., 28% ammonium hydroxide, substantial lightening of hair can be achieved. Such bleach products, typically sold in kit form, are provided to the industry as bleach blonding products and as hair bleach highlighting products.
A problem associated with such bleach products is that the colorist, that is, the individual applying the product to the hair, often a hair salon professional, but also the home user of such products, is unable to determine where the product has been applied to hair, or to gauge how much has been applied to the hair. This is because the product as applied to the hair, i.e., the mixture of the developer, the powder activator and the alkalizing agent, is somewhat transparent or translucent, and is not adequately visible when present on the hair. This problem is exacerbated where the hair to be bleached has multiple shades or highlights occasioned by prior hair coloring treatments.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hair bleach product that can be visibly applied to the hair.
It is a preferred object of the invention to provide a hair bleach product containing a colorant selected from the group consisting of water insoluble pigments, lakes and mixtures thereof.
It is another object of the invention to provide a hair bleach product in kit form comprising an alkalizing agent composition, a hydrogen peroxide developer composition and a persulfate activator powder composition containing a colorant selected from the group consisting of water insoluble pigments, lakes and mixtures thereof.